Magical Drabbles
by Toreshi Tobin
Summary: One hundred 100-word drabble-fics based on the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. Each 100-word drabble will be a chapter. WARNING: May contain spoilers! Enjoy!
1. Drabble 1 Boy Meets Girl

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 1 – Boy Meets Girl_

_

* * *

_

For what may have been the first and last time in his life, James Potter was speechless. He'd always had a bit of a crush on Lily Evans, but something had changed this summer. She'd grown...she'd become somehow...well, a woman.

"Close your mouth, Potter," Lily told James, "You look like a fish."

With that she walked away, hips counting her steps like the second hand of a clock.

"Go out with me?" James called to her.

"Nope!" she called back, flirtatiously.

James grinned. It would be challenging, perhaps, but she would be his. Someday, she would be his.


	2. Drabble 2 Wolf Meets Friends

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 2 – Wolf Makes Friends_

_

* * *

_

Remus' heart was hammering in his chest. James, Sirius, and Peter were gaping at him, mouths hanging open.

What had he done? He'd felt they'd become good friends and he was so happy to have people who liked him and cared about him that he'd let his inhibitions go free. He'd told them his secret...he'd told them that he was a werewolf. Why? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

"Remus...that is so cool!" Sirius exclaimed and the others grinned and agreed.

Remus was completely taken aback. Maybe these guys were best friend material after all...


	3. Drabble 3 Lonely Lily

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 3 – Lonely Lily_

_

* * *

_

A sigh escaped Lily's lips as she lay in bed, awake with her thoughts. She was troubled, concerned, and insane with worry. James and Sirius had been gone for a while. They hadn't given her a time frame, but it seemed to her that they should have been back by now. Silently, to herself, and without really meaning it, she cursed Dumbledore for sending them on this mission. It was too dangerous. They were courageous, but surely no match for Death Eaters…

Lily ran a hand over her bulging stomach and felt a kick.

"Don't worry…daddy will be home soon…"


	4. Drabble 4 The Godfather

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 4 – The Godfather_

_

* * *

_

Sirius couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. Not that he was unhappy on a regular basis – on the contrary, he was a very cheerful person. Nevertheless, at this particular moment he was what he would have described as ecstatic.

"You….you're sure?" he asked, nervousness in his voice, "You're both absolutely positive?"

Lily and James smiled at him, her from her hospital bed, and he from her side. "Yes, you idiot," James insisted, "Of course we're sure!"

Sirius couldn't keep the grin off his face as he looked down at the newborn baby in Lily's arms.

"Hello, Godson!"


	5. Drabble 5 Guilty Conscience

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 5 – Guilty Conscience_

_

* * *

_

Peter walked down the dark street slowly. He was in no rush to get anywhere and had no where in particular to go. His head hurt as well. He thought….he was sure it was guilt, although he pushed away the idea as though it were ridiculous. He was not guilty. He would not allow himself to feel guilty for choosing the winning side. He was simply preserving his own life. Who could possibly blame him for that?!

He could, but he chose not to.

A loud roar came from the distance. A motorcycle. Sirius. Peter sighed and readied to run.


	6. Drabble 6 A Professor's Pain

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 6 – A Professor's Pain_

_

* * *

_

The door was smashed, as were several of the windows. Tentatively, and with caution (although there was no sign anyone had stayed behind) Dumbledore stepped into the Potters' home. Furniture was strewn across the sitting room, gashes taken out of walls and floors. Some areas looked as though they'd been burnt. On the floor near the stairs was a large stain of blood…presumably where James' head had lain.

Up the stairs he found another demolished door and an empty crib, one rung of which had been broken…likely by Lily's pained grip.

Dumbledore sat on the floor.

"Harry….I'm so very sorry…."


	7. Drabble 7 An Unwanted Parcel

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 7 – An Unwanted Parcel_

_

* * *

_

Petunia Dursley slowly opened her front door and stepped out, careful not to wake her husband and young son. She thought she'd heard a noise and yet was extremely surprised by what she found. A basket lay on her front step, and in it was a gently sleeping baby with a mop of black hair and a strange lightning-shaped mark on its forehead.

"What in the world…" Petunia muttered.

She lifted the note that lay on the child and read silently to herself. The blood drained from her face and her heart skipped several beats.

"Oh…oh this will never do…"


	8. Drabble 8 A Rotten View

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 8 – A Rotten View_

_

* * *

_

Through a picture window the feline form of Professor Minerva McGonagall could see two boys playing in Number Four. The older boy was surrounded by toys and gleeful. The younger boy had only what the elder threw at his head when he got bored. He had a few things to tinker with now, but the younger child looked pained and sad...a small trickle of blood ran from where a wooden block had struck him.

Minerva's heart broke and she wondered for the hundredth time why Professor Dumbledore had chosen this path.

"Someday Harry...we'll get you out of there..."


	9. Drabble 9 Who Stole the Cookies

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 9 – Who Stole the Cookie from the Cookie Jar?_

_

* * *

_

It was quiet for a moment. Then a earthshaking howl echoed through the house. Harry cringed and sunk himself deeper into the space between the bath and the sink in the washroom.

He couldn't understand what he'd done...one minute the cookie jar was on top of the refrigerator where it always was, the next it was on the floor, spilling out more cookies than logically could have fit in it. There must have been a hundred chocolate chips all over the floor.

There came another howl and thundering footfalls up the stairs.

Uncle Vernon didn't like chocolate chip cookies.


	10. Drabble 10 Chance of a Lifetime

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 10 – Chance of a Lifetime_

_

* * *

_

"Hermoine, dear, I know you're going to find this very hard to believe, but something wonderful has happened..."

Blinking, Hermoine accepted the letter from her mother's outstretched hand. Quietly and quickly she read through the beautiful, hand-written script. Then again, and a third time. By the end of the fourth her mouth was hanging open and her heart was beating ten times as fast.

"We know you've always felt different, sweetie," her father said, "Now you know why. Of course, you don't have to go if you don't want to..."

Hermoine squeaked like a mouse. "Of course I'll go!"


	11. Drabble 11 Dear Diary

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 11 – Dear Diary_

_

* * *

_

The lone girl with six brothers, Ginny Weasley had to be sneaky with her diary. She couldn't use much magic since she wasn't in wizarding school yet; she couldn't ask her parents for help protecting it because then they would know how to get in themselves.

Her solution was to hide her diary in an unreasonable and difficult location. It was actually buried in a shoe box, under a tree off the family property. As such she only dug it up to write in for very special reasons.

_Dear Diary...I just met the most perfect guy at King's Cross..._


	12. Drabble 12 Childish Worries

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 12 – Childish Worries_

_

* * *

_

Ron couldn't imagine anything more frightening. He sat in front of the entire school, one of the last to be called, as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. From here he could see the Gryffindor table; his new friend Harry, and their recent acquaintance Hermoine were already sitting there. More importantly, three of his brothers also sat at that table, and the two eldest who had already graduated had sat there once themselves.

_Please give me Griffindor..._ he thought, _If not, I think I'll just die..._

The Hat chuckled, "Someday you'll be amazed such things ever worried you..."


	13. Drabble 13 Hired

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 13 - Hired_

_

* * *

_

Sybil shook her head a little. The headache had come on suddenly, a most unwelcome distraction from her interview with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, I just..." she started, but before she could pardon herself she found the pain had intensified tenfold and she clutched her temples.

If you told her afterwards that she'd been speaking in a most disturbing voice, she'd never believe you. To her, mere seconds passed before she looked back up to the Headmaster and apologized for her transgression. However, as she did, Dumbledore was staring at her with a thoughtful and calculating gaze.

"Congratulations. You're hired."


	14. Drabble 14 Clever Kitty

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 14 – Clever Kitty_

_

* * *

_

Crookshanks was a very special animal, although he didn't usually let on. He preferred to live out his life in the pet shop, watching over the other magical animals until they were adopted. But that changed the day three young Hogwarts students wandered in with a sick rat.

Crookshanks knew right away that something wasn't right about the rat. The clever cat could smell cowardice, betrayal, and blood on the rat's paws, as well as a willingness to repeat his past misdeeds. And so Crookshanks made an un-cat-like decision to leave the pet shop.

Justice might taste sweet...


	15. Drabble 15 Clumsy

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 15 - Clumsy_

_

* * *

_

Buffeted along to the hospital wing, Neville thought about his situation. He'd always been a clumsy, forgetful, and thoroughly untalented boy; he'd more or less been able to accept that. It simply seemed to be his lot in life to be a disappointment to his family. Now, however, everything was painfully worse. It was bad enough that he had begun his trip to Hogwarts by stupidly chasing his pet toad all over the train. Now he'd proven his ineptitude on a broom and broken his wrist in the process, in front of Slytherins, no less...

Neville blinked back hot tears.


	16. Drabble 16 Jealousy

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

* * *

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 16 – Jealousy_

_

* * *

_

Draco ducked, quickly as he could, into the shadows. What a time for Crabbe and Goyle to be stuck in detention...the idiots. He watched as silently as he could as Potter and his pals walked up the hallway, holding his breath, hoping they wouldn't notice him.

They were laughing together, the three best friends, and the sound made Draco cringe. He hated Potter for shunning his offer on the first day of school. He hated Potter for thinking he was so special. He hated Potter for cavorting with bookworms and losers.

Most of all, he hated Potter for being so...happy.


	17. Drabble 17 Motherly Intentions

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

_

* * *

_

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 17 – Motherly Intentions_

_

* * *

_

Molly Weasley sat knitting and thinking to herself. How funny that her youngest son should befriend Harry Potter on the first day of school.

He'd been so thin...he looked almost malnutritioned. And his clothes, so obviously hand-me-downs, were in ill shape and far too large. So sad...

Molly took a swig of nog, glanced at the box of Christmas decorations still left to hang, and returned to knitting the fuzzy holiday sweater...it was the first time she'd ever knitted nine.

She hoped he'd like it. It was about time someone showed Harry some true, sincere, and unbiased kindness. Motherly kindness.


	18. Drabble 18 Planning for the Future

_Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of people doing things like this lately...100 word drabbles. There seem to be a few challenges going around as well. I decided to join in the fun, but since I couldn't hammer down exactly what the original challenge was, I decided to do my own personal challenge. I'm going to write one hundred 100-world fanfic drabbles. Each will be a glimpse into the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. That said, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...please to not be suing me. :) Comments welcome and appreciated!_

_

* * *

_

_One Hundred 100-Word Fanfics Challenge_

_Drabble 18 – Planning for the Future_

_

* * *

_

Fred and George sat next to each other on George's bed, each a perfect mirror image of the other. In each of their hands they clutched a list of grades, recently delivered to them from Hogwarts. The results were...less than satisfactory.

"Mum's going to kill us, you realize?" Fred pointed out.

"If we're lucky," George replied.

They stared at the papers in dread for a long time, until eventually they turned to each other with identical grins on their faces.

"Well, we knew it would happen," said Fred.

"I guess it's time," answered George, "To start planning our _real _futures."


End file.
